


Breakfast in Bed

by milkygalaxy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Talk of adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygalaxy/pseuds/milkygalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve came back from a mission exhausted, so Bucky is going to cheer him up with breakfast in bed. Everything is fluffy and nothing hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Steve was tired today. He had just come back from a mission the night before, had passed out right after stripping out of his Captain America suit and falling into bed next to Bucky. The next morning though, he was still exhausted, and he didn’t want to get out of bed.

Bucky wasn’t officially in the Avengers yet, because he had decided to take a break from fighting so he could recover properly. Steve had convinced him to do so, and Bucky wasn’t one to ignore Steve’s advice. So maybe it was time to help Steve take a break for himself.

Breakfast was made, and Bucky was currently pouring a mug of hot chocolate for Steve. He had his own hot chocolate as well, but that was already half empty because Bucky was a grown man who could drink his hot chocolate whenever he wanted, thank you very much. Bucky had made Steve’s favorite breakfast, which just so happened to be blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs and crispy bacon. The hot chocolate wasn’t necessary but if Bucky’s babydoll even remotely liked something, he was getting it.

Bucky put everything onto a tray, mugs, plates, and all, and then he carefully made his way back into their shared bedroom. The lights were still off, and the blinds covered the sunlight. Bucky shook his head with a smile, using his shoulder to push the light switch on. The lights brightened the room immediately, which was followed by an annoyed groan coming from the bed. 

Steve had hogged all the blankets at this point, and he had made himself into a blanket burrito. Jesus Christ, Bucky’s heart ached with how much he loved Steve. He was so goddamn cute. How can a grown man who can pick up a car with ease be so cute? 

“Rise and shine, Babydoll. I made breakfast, so get your ass out of the burrito you’ve made yourself into and share the blankets with me. It’s a breakfast in bed kind of day,” Bucky said, walking over to the bed and putting the tray down on the bedside table. Steve peeked out of the blankets and he was pouting, but then he saw breakfast.

“You made all that? For us? Jesus, get over here. You’re the best husband in the entire world,” Steve said, his voice dripping with sappiness. Bucky just grinned, feeling accomplished.

“I do try,” he replied, plopping himself in bed next to Steve, who was unraveling himself from all the blankets. Then the blankets were draped over the two of them as they sat up in bed. Bucky grabbed the tray and brought it over to lay on their laps so they could eat.

They ate in relative silence, and afterwards, Steve and Bucky were just sitting in bed, the tray discarded to the bedside table once more. Steve still looked pretty exhausted, so Bucky brought an arm around his shoulders and pulled Steve close. They arranged themselves so that Bucky was lying on his back with Steve on top of him, head resting on Bucky’s chest.

“What’s wrong, Stevie? You’re looking more tired than you usually are after a mission,” Bucky inquired, petting his babydoll’s hair gently.

Steve shrugged. “Just… Tired. It’s tiring, being a hero all the time. People walk up to me after and thank me, and I know they mean well, but all I want to do is go home and sleep. Fighting bad guys is something I’ll always do, most likely, but I just.. I wish they’d give it a break sometimes. I want to spend some quality time with my man.”

“Your man, huh? Well, your man wants to spend quality time with you too,” Bucky teased. “But Stevie, I know what you need. You need a break. It’s been a while since we talked about us, we could do that.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“I mean, Stevie-o, you said a few days ago that you wanted kids. I want kids too. We could have a girl and a boy. Not too far apart, they gotta be close,” Bucky prompted. Steve always got excited about this topic. 

“I want ‘em both to have their own room, Buck. They gotta! But we’re letting them sleep with us if they have nightmares,” Steve said, scooting up so he could hide his face in Bucky’s neck. 

“We, of all people, would be okay with that, Steve. We could get them a puppy too, when they’re old enough. We could adopt one from the pound, Bucky said. He hated the idea of all those animals without a home, and it made him wish he didn’t live in an apartment. He wondered if he could convince Tony to do something…

“Absolutely, we’re getting a dog. Hey Buck, what if I was a PTA dad? I want to be involved in everything. We should both do it!” Steve’s mood was quickly getting better, and Bucky was so happy to see it. His smile was much better than an exhausted frown.

“Those moms are gonna be in for a big surprise, seein’ Captain America and his metal armed husband walking into a PTA meeting. I won’t let ‘em touch you, even though you know they’ll all be droolin’ just to talk to you. You’re my husband, my babydoll. You wouldn’t care if I got into a fight with a mom, would you? Not physical, never physical. But if a mom says something dumb, can I–” Steve cut Bucky off.

“Don’t get into fights, Bucky.”

“But Steve!”

“Nope.”

“Why not, huh, punk?”

“Because I’ll be the one getting into fights!” Steve said, grin wide on his face. That made Bucky laugh, loud and genuine. 

“Gonna have them on the ropes, you dummy?” Bucky said, which made Steve pout and pinch Bucky’s flesh arm. 

“Shut the hell up, you asshole,” he whined, nuzzling closer and scooting up even more so that he was face to face with Bucky, who was pulling the blankets up to their necks. Steve licked his lips and leaned in to give Bucky a kiss.

“You know you love me,” Bucky said, teasing.

“I do, Buck. I do love you, so much,” Steve said genuinely.

“I love you too, Stevie,” Bucky replied.

The spent the rest of the day cuddling, only getting up to use the restroom or get food.


End file.
